


The power of us

by peerolls



Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peerolls/pseuds/peerolls
Summary: Corky is a lost dragon. Sold by his mother when he was just a young hatchling to a show, he aspired to be something great. However he was getting a strange connection a strange sense of urgency to leave. His brother, Tilikum is also getting the same strange connection as well. But they are being discouraged to find eachother in both lairs. His mother worries about him leaving alone and Corky’s friends worry about his safety. Despite the efforts will they be able to find eachother again?





	The power of us

**Author's Note:**

> Hee hoo
> 
> Corky: https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/65206135  
> Tilikum: https://www1.flightrising.com/dragon/65206135

I nuzzled my way out of my egg. It felt cold and uncomforting, unlike how any hatchling should feel once they have been introduced into the world. I blinked my eyes and wailed out for my mother but I got no response. There I just hid back into my egg feeling like my end was already near, and I was just born. But my first impression of the world is just cold and dark. Wailing yet again I think someone was able to hear me. I heard the voices of other dragons behind the darkness, gearing myself to come closer to listen. I tumbled out of my egg and limped to a small crack in-between an opening. The only light I was able to catch up to. The light was a small yellow light laminating the floor above it. It instantly caught my eye when I looked around for the first time. “I think one of em is starting to hatch.” One dragon uttered from afar. “Really? Can you hear them?” The other replied. I was hesitant to go to the light now. Other unfamiliar dragons seemed to be talking about me. I don’t think one of them are my mother. It could possibly be. One of the dragons opened up the small crack. The light caught me off guard and made me stumble backwards. Trying to adjust my vision I looked up at the taller dragon with patience. The taller dragon was a wildclaw with big red googles and dark black robotic horns. Underneath his feathers were roses and his torso wore a dusty brown high noon vest.

“You were right!” The Wildclaw jeered. “The little guy did hatch today!” Another dragon of a different breed entered the room curiously, inspecting every inch of me. The other dragon looked to be a blue Coatl with a beautiful spearmint python Coatl and petals on her feathers. Around her lower half of her bunches of feathers was blue flowers with butterfly wings attached to gold jewelry. “My my aren’t they so adorable Bay?” The Coatl shouted with excitedly. These must be my parents right? They aren’t just randos celebrating my birth right? That’s a weird thought but I sure was glad there were other dragons around for me. The Wildclaw held out his hands and bent down assuring me to come over. I still was a bit hesitant with these strangers but nonetheless I felt cold so I ran to his claws. As soon as I landed there he picked me up and observed me closely. “He’d do pretty well we don’t get many smaller dragons these days huh Kay?” The Wildclaw chuckled holding me closer to his chest. He felt... very warm almost like his body was on fire, I really liked it. “Yep. Hello there little guy.” The Coatl said patting my head. I felt loved, I felt cared for. I cuddled up closer to the Wildclaw his warmness heated up all against my body. “Looks like he likes you.” The Coatl laughed. “Yeah!” The Wildclaw replied holding me tightly.   
  


While being warm it made me feel a bit tired. All that wailing had worked my little body out. I’m just a hatchling after all. “He needs a name... How about Ray?” The coatl suggested. “Hmmm cute but I was thinking corky.” The Wildclaw replied taking another glance at me then back to the Coatl. My eyes started to shut feeling more drowsy as the Wildclaw started patting my back. “Corky is adorable! I like it.” The Coatl exclaimed then put her head by mine suddenly, making me jump up from being drowsy. “ So how about it? Do you like the name?” The muttered to me. Corky. That name sounded stupid but I didn’t mind it anyways. “Corky Corky Corky!” I repeated. “Well then that’s our answer Corky it is!” The Coatl moved her head away and back to the wildclaw. “Why hello there Corky I’m Bayvri and this is Kayle.” The Wildclaw whispered into my ears. Bayvri and Kayle two names that will become fixated in my mind. The Wildclaw was Bayvri and the Coatl was Kayle. That seems correct so I glanced at the two dragons the shouted. “Kay lee! Bay fee!” Being a hatchling I couldn’t say things correctly so they both bursted out laughing. “Ha! You’re name is ridiculous!” Kayle chuckled putting and arm to Bayvri’s shoulder. “Don’t act like yours wasn’t as weird.” Bayvri retorted rolling his eyes.  
  


As they continued their arguement I started feeling tired again. Yawning loudly and cuddling up against the Wildclaw with comfort. This is where my life has begun.


End file.
